


Eyes on Fire

by Icarus2386



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Gen, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus2386/pseuds/Icarus2386
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William the Bloody aka spike professing his love to Buffy even though he knows it will not be returned in the same way as he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

_**My eyes burn with fire as I watch you walk away. I'm trapped in the dark, allowed only to the shadows. You stare at me from where I wish to roam, you may walk both worlds of light and dark, where I am forced to one. But there you wait for the night dweller that I am till darkness sweeps over day. My eyes still glowing from the flames that poured from them now silenced, Like a candle to water, Your presence to me makes up for the day for you glow like the sun in my eyes. Filling this tortured soul of mine with hope of your love which I will never have. The Dark is lessened by your words and approval, my immortality is nothing, it is not important anymore. That is now the torture. Knowing that I may not die like a man you wish to have.** _  
  
_**from the point of view of William the Bloody aka Spike written by Shannon Molloy** _


End file.
